Grand Theft Autumn
by SarahBugz1
Summary: SongFic OneShot The song Grand Theft Autumn inspired this story. This is my take on the Yule Ball and Hermione and Ron's fight."Have fun with him tonight. I hope he's the 'gentleman' you think he is." "More of a man you'll ever be!" Come check it out!


Grand Theft Autumn

Hermione-Ron

She was stunning. No, beautiful. Unlike any other girl in the room. How did I not notice it before. The dress was almost too much for me, it took me a few minutes to realize I was holding my breath.

"Whoa." I turned to Harry. He had the same expression I assume I had.

I didn't reply. I just stood there staring.

"Hello boys. Having fun?" I almost fell to my knees when she looked right at me and smiled.

"Hey" I mustered. "Where's Krum?"

I could see a spark of sadness in her eyes. Had he not seen her yet? If it were me I wouldn't have left her side. Not for anything in the world.

"Oh, erm, I haven't seen him yet. I guess he hasn't come down. He said he would meet me outside the common room, but after awhile I decided to find you two. He probably just forgot." Her eyes searched around the room for her date.

I should be her escort. He doesn't deserve her. Heck, I don't deserve her. But I'm not like him. She needs a man who will treat her with respect, and be there when she's upset. I've always been there, and always will be.

"We could wait here with you, Hermione, until he comes," Harry suggested. Oh, sure. So he can leave her again.

"No, that's fine. You two have dates of your own." I grimaced. "Don't want to leave Padma and Parvati waiting," She waltzed away sending a wink over her shoulder.

"I almost forgot..."

"Almost forgot what, Ron?" I turned to see Padma, and her sister, walking down the staircase. They couldn't come close to comparing with Hermione.

"Oh my. You two look.. interesting," Parvati exclaimed. Her nose scrunched up like she smelled something awful. I suppose it was the stench of our ridiculous dress robes. (They smelled a great deal like my grandmother)

"Thank you. You two look lovely, yourselves." This was going to be a long night.

Watching her dance with him was even worse. He knew his date was getting restless, it wasn't her fault. She didn't deserve it, but at that point, he didn't care. All that mattered was _her_.

He wished he would get off his arse and just ask. Just say the words. Dance with me?

But of course his pride got in the way. He couldn't bring himself to do it. What would she even say? Of course she would pick Krum over him. He was tall and handsome. He was the seeker for the bloody Bulgarian Quidditch team for Christ's sake.

"Are you two going to ask us to dance?" I couldn't tell which one asked, I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice. But I shook my head. I was through for the night. They sank lower in their seats.

A lanky third year walked up to Parvati and asked her to danced. With a sigh of relief she ran off with him. "Come on Harry, let's go to bed." Padma scoffed and followed her sister.

"Hey, wait!" Hermione was very happy. It was disgusting. She twirled and let out a soft squeal. "Oh, boys, I'm having such a lovely time. Did you see him? Oh, he's amazing. Fantastic. Such an amazing dancer, too!"

"Then why aren't you with him?" I growled.

Hermione laughed, "What's wrong with you? Have you not been having a good time?" I looked at her incredulously.

"A bloody good time." I turned and walked to the staircase.

"Come back here!"

"He's too old for you, you know."

"Don't make this about him! And I can take care of myself, thank you." I could hear her trying to keep up with me in her heels.

"Oh right. Of course you can." I shook my head, wishing she would leave me be. I wanted to go to sleep and never wake.

"UGH!" She grabbed my arm, which much more force than expected, and turned me around. "Next time there's a ball, perk up the courage and ask me yourself, you coward! And not as a last resort!"

I gawked, a little shaken and embarrassed. "Have fun with him tonight. I hope he's the 'gentleman' you think he is."

"More of a man you'll ever be!" I watched as tears fell from her eyes. She won't know how I really feel. And I was too prideful to stop myself from continuing up to my room, and shedding a few tears myself.

A/N: This is my own take on that scene. This is also a SongFic (I think that's what it's called?) xD I'm new. I'm doing the Song Shuffle thing. But please don't sue me! All rights go to their rightful owners. I don't own the lines from the movie or the song.  
>Also, this is quite short. It is amazing how long it takes to write something short like this, and it should have been longer. It isn't even that great, but please be kind. Constructive criticism is appreciated. 3 please R&amp;R.<p>

Song: Grand Theft Autumn by Fall Out Boy

Book/Movie: Harry Potter


End file.
